User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas - The Riddler VS The Penguin
I did this one a while ago and since i didn't like it much, i was orignally not gonna post it. But F*** it. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! The Penguin VS The Riddler! BEGIN! The Penguin: Get ready Edward, time to teach you some class. I'm gonna take my umbrella and shove it up your ass. All the tricks and clues you try to scrounge. While I spit raps colder then the Iceberg Lounge! Your green suit looks like something i'd bury. Along with that hat and cane you tend to Carry! Batman is my only big problem. I'm the biggest mobster in all of Gotham! The Riddler: Riddle Me This. Who are you trying to diss, my friend? What do you call a short fat fiend about to meet his end? I'm an E. Nygma! You're just Danny Devito. Give you a stigma, one for each low blow. Oh! Riddle me this or Riddle me that. Not hard to tell you Oswald that you're weak and fat. Who's Afraid of a big, black bat? In early gotham, you were nothing but a sewer rat! Two Face: Shut it Ed and step to my two part slaughter. People care less about you then they do your daughter. Face it, face off against me and you'll end up shot. Who the fuck is threatened by the last name Cobblepot? I used to be a lawyer. Now i'm just plain mean. Try to battle, you'll soon see that it'll be a Long Halloween. I'm a bipolar schizophrenic, going off on you at any minute. I'll take you both to Arkham and put you in it! Now let me put this battle to bed. Or like Sal Maroni, i'll shoot you both dead! Bane: Motherfuckers, everybody here's lines just blew. I'm on venom and ready to smash the fuck outta you! I'll take you all on, shatter you like i do the track. Break every bone in your bodies like i did Batman's back! I'm beat this trio after turning this battle into in all out brawl. Face Bane and all three of you are gonna Knightfall. I blew a football field to scare the masses! I came, I saw, I kicked your asses! Joker: HAHAHAHAHA! Is this battle some kind of joke? It feels like i got a new headache when each of you spoke. Who So Serious? You're all just delirious. Riddler's trophies in City weren't at all mysterious. And Penguin's rep in Gotham is for waddling around. Harvey thinks a coin makes the world go round! Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight? Bane, you can't scare people, let alone the Dark Knight. Face it, everybody here is repetitive, you're all the same. Maybe its not your faults, maybe Batman's to blame. But who cares? Just Feel the pain. You've all just met my endgame. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. "to tune of Batman" E-e-e-e-e-e-pic Rap Battles of History! Who Won? The Penguin The Riddler Two Face Bane Joker Category:Blog posts